Avatar: The Last Waterbender
by Pocahontas Light
Summary: In an Alternate Universe... Katara is the Avatar and must face her destiny of mastering all four elements.
1. Chapter I: Revelation

**Chapter I:**

**Revelation**

* * *

><p>It had been many years since the Southern Raiders had landed on the snowy shores of the South Pole. Katara stood frozen in place, gazing at the pale blue horizon where the wavering, dark sea caressed the sky. Her ice-blue eyes vigilant for any Fire Nation ships. The horizon was clear, as it was everyday. It was a relief for Katara. She shivered at the thought of being dragged away and imprisoned into one of Fire Nation concentration camps, never to return... never to see the light of day ever again. As long as there was no sight of the Southern Raiders, the last of what remained of the Southern Water Tribe were safe, for now. And that was what Katara hoped for. For if they knew her secret... they'd decimate her people till she was the last person standing. Then it was off to the concentration camps, all because she was the last waterbender of her people.<p>

"You know, you're going to get frost bite on your eyes if you keep gawking into thin air like that." Katara whorled around and came face to face with her brother, Sokka. "Can't you actually contribute to something in the village? You're a girl, so go do some girly things like wash my clothes or sew my pants."

"No." Katara deadpanned. Katara released some of her fury that lived in the depths of her soul. "And for your information Sokka, girls can fight! stop being so sexist."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... and I'm a juggling penguin. But no, I'm not." Sokka gave Katara a blank stare. "Anyways, I ought to get back to my _manly _buisiness. Keep looking out for... for..." Sokka trailed off.

"For the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah! Those bloody, evil people, little sister." Sokka patted Katara's back and crunched off in the snow towards his measly-looking watchtower.

Katara just rolled her eyes. Could her brother ever understand what it was like to be the outcast of the whole village? To be blamed for all the other deaths of innocent people all because the Southern Raiders were looking for any water benders? Katara sighed and began to trudge back to the village. Maybe her Gran Gran could talk some sense into her.

Katara marched through the thick, glistening snow towards Gran Gran's igloo. As she entered walked through the village, she could feel the disdainful stares of women and children in their blue parkas. Katara looked to the ground, lowering her head and quickly moved on. "Hey look it! It's the waterbending freak!" An obnoxious girl's voice shouted aloud. Katara froze and glanced up at a group of girls who were the same age as her.

The obnoxious girl laughed aloud. The other girls sniggered as well. "Why don't you go to the Northern Water Tribe! Maybe those Fire Nation hounds will sniff you out up there and they can slaughter all of them! All because of you!" An other girl shouted. The girls broke out into laughter once again.

"Or better yet? Why don't you just leave and go die in a hole!" Another one cackled. All the girl's faces were bright red as they laughed at Katara.

Tears of humiliation crackled in Katara's eyes. Katara burst into a sprint and hastened her way to Gran Gran's tent. The tears trickled down her face. Katara tried to hold back her whimper. She bolted through the animal hide flaps of Gran Gran's tent and rippled them close behind her. Katara collapsed to her knees and cried.

After a few moments, Katara breathed and calmed herself. She glanced around. Everything was still and hushed. "Gran Gran?" Katara called.

No answer.

Katara stood up and began to look around.

No one was in the tent.

"Hello? Gran Gran?" She questioned the still air. "Is anyone here?"

Katara wandered around the tent, searching, but found nothing. She left the tent walked to the center of the village, looking around for Gran Gran. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara caught sight of the old woman sneaking into an igloo. Suspicious, Katara followed far behind. Katara lurked into the entrance of the igloo and hid behind one a deep blue curtain that hung from the ceiling. She peered around the curtain and saw Gran Gran and Sokka together. A flutter of unease washed through her. Why was Sokka and Gran Gran sneaking around?

"Did anyone follow you here?" Gran Gran interrogated Sokka.

Sokka replied and shook his head. "No Gran Gran. No one followed me, but why are we alone in this igloo?"

"We're alone because what I'm about to tell you could be the only salvation for the world..." Gran Gran looked away. "I should've told you sooner, but things are looking grimmer now for the world. And well, it is better late than never."

"Alright, so what's this oh so important secret you have to tell me? What?" Sokka questioned. "Katara purposely doesn't wash my socks to make them smell worse than before?" Sokka chuckled.

Gran Gran's face was blank. "No, you just have really bad-smelling feet."

"Oh," Sokka uttered awkwardly. "Okay then."

"You know the world hasn't seen the Avatar in a hundred years."

"Yeah so?" Sokka replied. "Everyone knows that." He shrugged, unsure of where Gran Gran was going with this.

"Yes and do you know what happens when an Avatar dies?" Gran Gran asked.

"Go... take... a walk, on uh... the beach?" Sokka suggested.

Gran Gran shook her head in pity. "No... They reincarnate into the next element."

"And this has to do with Katara and my socks how?" Sokka was utterly flummoxed at this point.

"No Sokka. It means the Avatar was reborn into the Water Tribe," Gran Gran corrected.

"Oh, so pretty much there's no more Avatar since there's no more waterbenders," Sokka realized. "Wow... that's really sad."

"No again," Gran Gran grumbled, slightly irked. "There is one last waterbender amongst the Water Tribes."

"Oh who!?" Sokka exclaimed.

Gran Gran gave him a dirty look.

"Oh you mean..." Sokka processed the realization. His powder blue eyes grew wide. Sokka was stunned."...You mean... Katara... she's..."

"Yes... Katara, your own sister, is the Avatar..." Gran Gran announced. The air became heavy with seriousness.

From behind the curtain, Katara's heart instantly stopped as her lungs collapsed. The truth hurtled towards her faster than the speed of light and completely knocked her to the ground. Her eyes glistened. She was speechless and thunderstruck. In the next second she felt a wave of rage rise in her. She couldn't think fast enough to stop her instincts from ripping away the curtain. "How could you!?" Katara shrieked, storming towards them. Tears incessantly bled down her face. "How could you keep something like that from me!?"

Sokka and Gran Gran were taken aback.

Gran Gran tried to sooth her granddaughter. "Katara please listen—"

"No! I'm not listening to you!" Katara yelled. " You... you lied to me..." Katara cried and looked at her grandmother. "How could you do that to me?"

"Katara I had your best interest at heart, to protect you," Gran Gran replied, reaching forward to comfort Katara, but Katara knocked her hand away.

"No. No! My best interest at heart!?" Katara got in Gran Gran's face. "My mother—your daughter—is dead in one of the Fire Nation's concentration camps! Thousands of lives have died! And you keep me a secret from the rest of the world because you have my best interest at heart?! No wonder why everyone blames me for our people's genocide! If waterbenders didn't exist there'd still be a Southern Water Tribe left!" Katara's fury spilled out of her. "I hate you. I hate you! And, and I never want to see you again!"

Suddenly a woman appeared in the entrance of the igloo, cradling a child. All three of them looked to the woman in the heat of the moment. "A Fire Nation ship has been spotted in the western horizon! They're coming this way!" the woman yelled distressfully and then ran out of the igloo to safety with her child.

Before anyone could say anything more, Katara turned and charged out of the igloo, sprinting as fast as she could and disappeared into the scintillating, frozen lands of the South Pole. She left all of her people behind, vulnerable and in the hands of fiery death.


	2. Chapter II: The Enemy

**Chapter II:**

**The Enemy**

* * *

><p>"Prince Zuko, a man needs his rest," Iroh commented, sipping his hot tea in the frigid air of the South Pole. He sat on the deck of the Fire Nation Ship, in front of his favorite tea pot, card game and blackened duck roast—a Fire Nation delicacy. "I think it be best if we ceased firebending practice for today." Iroh took another sip. Zuko pelted flames at his three opponents, knocking them to the ground. He was the victor.<p>

Zuko turned to Iroh."Uncle! Do you not understand!?" Zuko roared. "The Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years. He's had a hundred years of firebending on this earth, unlike my measly sixteen years." Zuko gritted his teeth. "You will teach me the advanced techniques!" Zuko shot out a stream of red-hot fire as one of his opponents started to get back up, knocking him straight back down to the metal deck with a thud.

"No. You've done enough." Iroh stated.

Zuko growled and threw his fists in the air, daggers of fire spewed out. In his rage, Zuko slashed Iroh's tea straight out of his hand and it shattered across the deck. "I'll be in my bedchamber if you need me," Zuko grumbled and disappeared into the bowels of the ship.

"My tea..." Iroh pouted, staring at the ceramic shards and steamy tea droplets along the deck, and then looked around for Zuko, but he was already gone. Zuko had disappeared into the red-glowing, dark halls of the ship.

After shoving everyone he possibly could out his way, Zuko finally reached his bedchamber. He wrenched open the the heavy-bolted metal door and stepped in. Zuko slammed the door with wrath and spun it tightly locked. He sighed, easing a bit of his searing anger.

He was alone.

At last.

Zuko collapsed onto his bed. The tension inside him eased and waned. He felt it melt off his heart and soul. Zuko sighed again. Anytime now his ship would land right in the heart of the Southern Water Tribe. And from there the battle for his honor begins.

Zuko partially doubted himself that he could take on a hundred-year-old waterbender. But he was young. The Avatar was old. Ancient. In some way, Zuko had an advantage over him. His fiery, amber eyes traveled up the red Fire Nation banner with the sharp black flamed burned in the center. He was know throughout the world as the Banished Crown Prince.

He gazed at the floor, smoldering in disgrace.

Suddenly, his metal door blasted open. It was one of his guards. Zuko bolted straight up. "What make's you think you can just barge in here unbiddened by me?!" He shouted violently.

"Sorry sir," Zuko's masked guard replied, "but the Southern Water Tribe is on the horizon, landfall awaits only minutes away."

"What?" Zuko angrily stated. "Why could you not have told me sooner?" Zuko rolled out of bed and stood up, getting in the masked guard's face.

"Uh... sorry sir..." the guard remarked awkwardly.

"Out of my way," Zuko growled and shoved the guard out of the doorway and right into the metal wall of the hallway. Seething with ire, Zuko stormed down the hall and up to the bridge of his ship. Zuko burst through the door of the bridge. His eyes rested on a guard with a telescope in his hand. Zuko stormed towards him and ripped the telescope straight from his hands. "Give me that!" He yelled. Zuko pushed another one of his guards out of the way and headed out onto the deck. He pressed the cold, gold rim of the telescope against his unmarred eye. He looked through, searching... searching... searching...

The he saw it.

In the distance, amongst the ice floes churning in the dark sapphire sea and snowy glaciers was the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko could see the animal-skin tents and igloos surrounded by a thick snow wall and a pathetic watchtower.

"Wow... that is one pathetic watchtower," Zuko commented. He looked away and turned towards the crew in the bridge. "Helmsman! Head a course for the land on the horizon!" Zuko ordered.

he gripped the telescope tightly. a curl of a smile gradually cut across his face.

The ship slowly made it's way to the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko vanished back into the bowels of the ship, his henchmen primed him for battle. They tied on his chest plate, helmet and gear. Zuko was stern and focused. In the next moments he would march on the frozen wasteland that was the South Pole and capture the only salvation for his honor, the Avatar. Suddenly the core of the ship rumbled and shuttered through the unbreakable steel. Zuko gazed up and then closed his eyes.

They'd reached the Southern Water Tribe.

"It's time," Zuko uttered.

Zuko and his henchmen marched forward then stopped, waiting for the ship to open up. The wall before Zuko creaked and then began to open, yawning wide and gradually revealed a frigid land covered in snow that glinted like diamonds in the bright sun. The jaw of the ship dropped and came to a halt as it crushed the snow wall and inadequate watchtower.

Zuko and his henchman began to stride down the ramp of the ship. Before them the land of ice had cracked deeply into the village as the ship had docked. As Zuko walked down he could see the tribespeople with their dark hair, tan skin and blue eyes dressed in blue parkas. they huddled, close-knit together. Even from far away he could see them shivering. Zuko knew it was not of the bitter-cold of the Souther Pole, but of pure fear. A part of him felt ill for making innocent people shiver, another part of him deeply grinned.

Out of the blue, a skinny Water Tribe boy with face paint, Sokka, came sprinting up the ramp. "Ahhhhhh!" Sokka cried, attempting to but tough. Zuko shrugged and kicked the weapon out of Sokka's hand. Sokka's eyes widened and swung his fist straight into Prince Zuko's face. As Sokka's fist whizzed through the air, Zuko roundhouse-kicked him in the head. Sokka went flying through the air, screaming like a girl and plunged head first into the snow. Zuko dusted off his armor and moved on.

Zuko's feet finally crunched into the snow and he trudged towards the group of only Water Tribe women and children, his henchmen stood behind him. "Where is the Avatar?" His voice commanded, cutting through the chilled air.

The tribespeople just stared at Prince Zuko; stunned.

"I know you're hiding him here! Where is the Avatar?"

No one answered.

A wisp of anger flickered through Zuko.

He stormed towards the huddled people of the Water Tribe and savagely reached forth, grabbing an old Water Tribe woman by the hood of her parka. He wrenched her out of the crowd. The old woman, Gran Gran, shivered with fear. Zuko's other hand opened up and a red-hot flame blossomed out. "The Avatar? Master of all four elements?! He should look about this age?!" Zuko shook Gran Gran violently. "He's a waterbender?!"

The tribespeoples' powder-blue eyes grew wide with sparkling, speechless realization.

Everyone remained drenched in silence.

"Uhhhh!" Zuko roared. "You people are as helpless as you are worthless!" He sadistically shoved Gran Gran forward so she collided into the others. Zuko roared and sent a wave of white-hot fire rolling above the tribes peoples heads.

All of them screamed in terror and ducked into the snow.

Their breathes were short and chopped with anxiety as they glanced up at Zuko.

"You know! I think who you want is the Freak of the South Pole!" A girl hollered. Everyone's eyes looked to her. It was the girl who'd teased Katara everyday of her life, along with her friends. "Honestly take her! Do us all a favor! We all want her dead! She's brought nothing but trial and tribulation, time and time again to the Water Tribe!" The girl roared. "You can even crucify her right here and now! I'm sure we would all love to see that wretched freak of nature perish!"

"Ninoska!" Gran Gran cried suddenly. Her aged eyes glittering with mercy.

"All of our people are dead and gone because of her!" Ninoska shouted back, enraged.

Before it could continued any further, Zuko ordered, "Silence!"

The air became dead. Ninoska, Gran Gran and the others gazed at Zuko again, jittery with fear.

"Henchmen!" Zuko commanded, and they stepped forward behind them, frustrated. "Leave nothing untouched until the Avatar is found." His henchmen stepped forward prepared to attack.

Zuko's eyes look away, gazing at the glittering crust of snow blanketing the ground.

Bursts of searing fire erupted from the henchmens' hands... an inferno engulfed the village.

Guilt ruptured through Zuko's heart, he could feel it clench deep in his chest.

All of the tribespeople screamed in bloody horror.


	3. Chapter III: Crossfire

**Chapter III:**

**Crossfire**

* * *

><p>Katara sat huddled in one of the many cavities holed out in a glacier. Penguins waddled around mere feet below. She sighed. Katara curled into herself until she heard a high-pitched whistle through the air. She heard heavy hoof steps thundering through the raw snow. The high-pitched whistle echoed through the air again. The hoof steps came to a halt below her, and she heard a nicker. Katara gazed down, her eyes rippled with joy.<p>

Many feet below Katara was her silvery-white caribou horse, Khan. "Khan!" Katara cried with jubilation.

Khan reared then brayed a loud with urgency. He kept springing from hoof to hoof like a maniac, burning with adrenaline. Something was wrong. Katara rolled out of the cavity in the glacier and slid down the curved, icy wall of it. She stumbled and ran into Khan, hugging him and sinking deep into his thick, course white fur. Khan was the only living thing that had ever seemed to love her her unconditionally. Suddenly, she whiffed the scent of burning ashes clinging deep in his coat. Katara's eyes ripped open. Khan brayed aloud, his nose pointing in the direction of her village. Katara followed his gaze.

She saw deathly-black plumes of smoke rising from the village. Giant blasts of red-hot fire roared through the village. Katara listened hard, she could discern the faint echoes of screams from her tribespeople. "No..." Katara murmured. Her eyes lashed over to the Fire Nation ship that sat docked ripping the village almost apart. "No."

Khan pawed furiously at the ground, on edge. Katara stared at the glittering snow. Did she want to do this? Ride into battle? She knew that they were looking for her. By now many of her tribespeople were burned to death, from this. If she saved her village, would the Fire Nation leave them alone? Katara bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking hard. A breath spilled out from her parted lips. She glanced backed at the burning village in the distance with a hardened gaze. Katara's face was chiseled with hardness.

She slid onto her caribou horse's back. "Ay-ya," She commanded to Khan. Khan reared and galloped off through the frozen land towards the village.

As they rode, the smell of smoke filled Katara's lungs. She knew they were getting close. Snowflakes began to flutter through the air. A blizzard was upon them coming from the east. Katara pulled upper scarf over her nose, and pulled up her hood so only her sharp, glowing blue eyes could be seen.

Khan galloped onward until they came to the till intact length of the village wall. He slowed to a jog as Katara sprung off, her feet crunching in the snow as she landed. "Wait here," Katara order Khan.

Khan snorted.

"I'll be back," She said and sprinted off away from Khan.

Katara followed the wall length of the wall until she reached the main entrance into the village. She could hear shrieks of fear and angry voices yelling commands. Katara glanced around the wall into the village. Her eyes gazed to the few charred bodies of women and children. Her heart stopped for a moment. Katara couldn't feel anything. She quickly glanced to the burning tents and melted igloos. Fire Nation soldiers walked passed the entrance. Fire was jetting out of hands, spewing scalding flames everywhere. Another solider shouted commands to them. Katara hid behind, glaring at them. Once they had passed, Katara bolted into the village. She searched for the rest of her tribespeople. A few of them suddenly ran past her screaming and huddling together. Before Katara could call to them, they disappeared around tent as a ball of searing fire exploded from it.

Katara continued on through the village. She made her towards where she knew would find the Fire Nation ship. She zigzagged through the burning village until the it opened up and before her sat a vast expanse of snow, a crumbled snow wall and watchtower, a giant steel ship with the Fire Nation flag flying high and mighty and a crowd of Fire Nation soldiers surrounding a group scared tribespeople.

Katara's breath hitched. She watched for a moment. The fear glimmered in their eyes as the soldiers stood around them ready to burn them to death. She a few feet away from them a boy with jet-black hair, pale skin, and an atrocious scar marred into the left side of his face. Instantly Katara knew he was their leader.

Suddenly, Katara ripped a fat stream of water up from the snow. She sent it flying through the air at the Fire Nation soldiers.

It surged and collided heavily into the soldiers and then dropped to the snow.

Then, everything enveloped into pandemonium.

The Fire Nation soldiers sprung up and began heading in Katara's direction, fire erupted out of their hands and exploding all around her like white-hot fireworks.

The frightened tribespeople disbanded and began running to and fro, away from danger.

Katara burst forward into a run and began gunning down the soldiers with ribbons of water. The soldiers attacked back, throwing sizzling fire-balls at her and the other tribespeople. The soldiers ran off in different directions, leaving their leader wide open for attack.

Katara sprinted straight towards their leader, a stream of icy water trailing behind her.

She dodged the blasts of the fire-balls and ran straight for him, the Fire Nation leader.

Suddenly, fiery amber eyes noticed Katara dashing towards him.

Katara lashed the stream of water out at him and froze them into icicle daggers as they sailed through the air towards the leader, the banished Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>Zuko froze as a hooded figure sent a stream of water snaking through air, the water rippled and froze and the next second all he knew was that razor-sharp icicles were about to impale him. Zuko dodged the icicle daggers and sent a wall of rolling fire up, melting them into nothing. "Is that all you got, Avatar?!" Zuko roared. He began pelting fire-ball after fire-ball at the hooded figure, but they kept dodging him and attacking back with whips of water.<p>

"You're quite more agile than I though you would be for an old man!" Zuko yelled. The Both of then stood still, staring at each other, panting heavily.

All around them the village burned and burned. The Fire Nation soldiers were either burning the village more or hunting down the rest of the villagers. who hid in the corners and crevices of the walled village.

Zuko stared at the hooded figure, but they just stared back at him. It irked him. He wanted the ancient, old Avatar to attack him, but the hooded figured just stood there.

Zuko growled in frustration and sent a flamed hurtling through the air at the Avatar.

The hooded Avatar dodged it and began to sprint towards him. The Avatar froze the top of the snow around him and skate down and around him. The Avatar was about to shoot a giant glob of water to punch right into his face, but Zuko grabbed the Avatar's hand and twisted it back. The water quiver then came to a dead stop and splashed into the snow.

Zuko pulled the Avatar's wrist tight and down. The Avatar collapsed to their knees.

A flame flickered alive in Zuko's hand.

He raised it up into the air as he grabbed the Avatar by the hood of their blue parka. The Avatar attempted to resist and fight Zuko off, but Zuko had the upper hand.

Zuko slammed the flamed down right as the Avatar scarf and hood fell, revealing the Avatar's face.

Zuko's eyes glimmered; startled to death.

The Avatar who sat on their knees about to be burned wasn't an old crusty man, but a girl no younger than fourteen-years-old.

The Avatar's big, baby blue eyes shimmered with mercy.

At the last second, Zuko redirected his flamed so it scorched into the snow and exploded.

A thunderous boom rang through their ears.

The force of the explosion send both of them flying high through the air.

Zuko did a flip in the air and landed on his feet, but lost balance and fell to the ground. He rolled up off hid back and stood up, crunching in the thick snow as he circled around, looking. He was utterly startled. The Avatar was a little girl. An innocent little girl. His eyes hunted for her, even though he was surrounded by mist and a tornado of snowflakes falling everywhere, blinding him.

* * *

><p>Katara struck the frigid, snowy ground with a hard blow that rattled through her bones. She skidded across the snow before slamming into a snowbank. All the air had been punched out of her chest. Katara whimpered, her eyes rippled open as she felt tender pain pulse through her. She was surrounded by a thin veil of mist.<p>

A thick flurry of snowflakes fluttered through the air.

Everything was cast in a dead silence.


	4. Chapter IV: Captured

*** * * * * * * NOTE TO MY READERS/FOLLOWERS * * * * * * ***

_**I apologize to my readers/followers for updating a month and a half late, have been on hiatus preparing for college finals. Gladly, finals are almost over. Thank you for your understanding.**_

_**- Pocahontas Light**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter IV:<strong>

**Captured**

* * *

><p>Katara gradually forced herself up. She winced in anguish as her bruised muscles flexed with pressure. The dark shocks of her hair had unraveled from her braid and hair loops. The long waves of her hair rippled freely in the frigid, snowy air. Katara gazed around through the falling snow and the thin veil of mist still surrounding her. All she could see were smudgy, dark silhouettes of tents and blue igloos. Everything seem frozen in the hollow silence.<p>

Suddenly a clump of snow collapsed behind her. Katara bolted around and stared behind herself.

Nothing was there.

Adrenaline burst forth through her veins.

She could hear her rapid heartbeats thundering in her ears.

Katara's breaths deepened.

The falling flakes of snow slowly thinned out into nothing as the mist melted away. Katara could finally see everything. She was speechless as she gazed around. The entered village was burned to nothing. The igloos were mostly dissolved into big puddles of water. Billowing red-gold fames licked furiously up from the blackened tents. A giant, swirling cloud of thick, dark smoke loomed overhead.

"This way, you scum of Water Tribe peasants!" A violent voice hollered. Katara looked over her to see the Fire Nation Soldiers dragging back all the of her fellow tribespeople. One of the Fire Nation soldiers shoved one of the shivering Water Tribe women to the ground. Snow splashed through the air as the other tribespeople were violently shoved to the ground. All of them scrambled close to one another, huddling together in terror. The soldiers surrounded them in a circle, holding their swords and searing orbs of fire pointed at them.

Katara turned and began to dash towards them with a stream of water slithering behind her. "Got you!" She felt a steely grasp of a Fire Nation soldier rip her up by the collar of her parka. Her glinting eyes met his glassy, hollow amber gaze. The soldier dropped her then grabbed Katara by her hood and hauled her through the snow, all the while she struggled for freedom but couldn't escape. "Here you are my Prince, the Avatar." The solider stated and stopped, kicking Katara to icy ground in front of two black glossy boots.

Katara peered up, her chin scrapped against the grainy snow. Her eyes traveled up and then stopped at his face. A severe, ruby-colored scar was marred into the left side of his face. It wispily vanished away under his helmet. He had flesh the color of alabaster. His fiery-gold eyes smoldered harshly as they gazed down at her. They were so lively, burning with a wrath of passion Katara had never seen in someone so close to her age. "Good," His smoky, domineering voice said to the solider. "Now I will take it from here." The Prince nodded to the soldier. The soldier stepped back but with his sword pulled out.

"Well Avatar. It's truly an honor to meet you. Sorry it has tone this way. Well... then again I'm not sorry. My name is Prince Zuko and I am the son of Fire Lord Ozai and heir to the Fire Nation throne once I get my honor back, of course. And fortunately for me here you are, right before me. " Prince Zuko gazed down at Katara. Katara pulled herself up from the ground and rose to her knees. "Uh, uh. I wouldn't fight back if I were you." Right then, One of the soliders blasted a wave of fire right above the tribes peoples' heads. They screamed as the searing heat caressed their faces, almost burning them. "Here's your choice Avatar. Come with me and no one gets hurt. Stay, and be prepared for everyone, including you, to be exterminated once and for all. Make your choice... now."

Katara's eyes grew big.

Her head wilted in defeat.

* * *

><p>Prince Zuko stared at her as the moments ticked by. Manic energy pulsed through him as he watched the Avatar, a young girl, make a decision only a person of olden age could make. But that had been his life, he understood in a way. Decisions like this ripped apart the heart. And for Zuko, there was barely anything left in his heart. "What's your decision?" He snapped, agitated.<p>

The Avatar said nothing.

"I demand an answer now!" Zuko yelled. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, but he had to... to get what he wanted he had to.

Suddenly a silvery-blue boomerang spun through the air, whistling. It hurtled towards the back of Zuko's head. A metallic ring of metal stabbing into metal echoed through his ears as it collided into the back of his head. Zuko was knocked to the ground. His mouth filled with gelid shavings of snow. His helmet smashed down onto his rump.

"Water Tribe!" A voice hollered.

Running footsteps headed towards Zuko, followed by a woeful war cry. Zuko growled and steam spewed out of his nostrils and mouth, melting the snow away as he rose to his feet, leaving behind his helmet. His sharp eyes quickly latched onto the only Water Tribe boy, who was sprinting straight towards him with a spear.

"Sokka! No!" The Avatar screeched. The Water Tribe Boy, Sokka, slashed the spear into down Zuko's armored ribcage. Zuko dodged it, slipped the spear out of Sokka's hand, and repetitively jabbed Sokka in the head. Zuko stabbed the spear into the snow as Sokka fell to the ground.

Sokka then hopped back up, trying to hook him in the face with a punch. Zuko grabbed Sokka's fist, twisting it backwards and picked up Sokka. He spun the Water Tribe boy around and threw him whizzing through the air.

"Sokka!" The Avatar cried.

Sokka screeched through the air and smashed into the remains of his watchtower. His head plunged into the snow, lodged in. Sokka wriggled around trying to free his head, but it was stuck.

Zuko glanced down at the Avatar on her knees. "Now tell me," he growled to her. "What is your decision?"

"I.. I... I-I-I... I..." The Avatar stuttered. She looked from her people to Zuko, then back to them. He could she was frozen in shock. But

Her impatience exasperated Prince Zuko.

"Answer me." He growled.

She said nothing.

Her radiant sapphire eyes glimmered up at him.

He found himself gazing into them, his rage ebbed by the Avatar's soothing aura.

"Answer me now." Zuko said lightly to her, irritated with how she weakened him. Fire spewed from his hands and rolled through the air above the Avatar. The Avatar ducked and gazed up at Zuko, stunned.

* * *

><p>In the distance Katara could hear her tribespeople scream. she never thought she'd hate to hear them scream. In the darkest depths of her mind, she had a tiny desire to hear them scream... but now that desire was dead. Hearing them scream from the sheer sight of fire reflected the deep-rooted fear the Fire Nation had instilled in the Southern Water Tribe over past century.<p>

"Fine! I'll go with you!" Katara shouted. Tears crackled in her eyes, but she pushed then away. "I'll go with you... but you promise me that you will not lay a hand on those people, leave them alone, in peace." Katara gazed up at the Prince Zuko, his bare head exposed to the gelid air with a long, jet-black pony tail flying high, rippling in the soft breeze.

Prince Zuko nodded without a word. the Fire Nation soldiers marched away from the fearful tribespeople in two lines, only to surround Katara and barricade her in a tight circle.

Prince Zuko plucked the spear out of the snow that the Water Tribe boy, Sokka, had tried to attack him with and looked at it. He commanded to the nearest soldier, "Set a course for the Fire Nation... I'm going home." Prince Zuko turned and began to walk towards the ramp that led into the ship. One of the soldiers shoved Katara as she glanced back at her tribespeople. She reluctantly trudged forward.

"Yeah! That's right you damn freak of nature! Go! Good riddance! No one wanted you here anyway!" The irritating voice of Ninoska suddenly hollered with anger. Katara peeked back and saw a wide grin streaked across Ninoska's face. In the next second a Fire Nation soldier turned around and sent a whip of fire hurtling towards Ninoska.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the still air.

Ninoska collapsed to her knees in the snow. Sizzling blood and melted, oily tan skin ooze down from in face in a thick, cooked sludge.

The tribespeople ran to Ninoska as she wailed and screamed in excruciating pain.

Katara's instinct took over and she wanted so bad to turn around and help, but a soldier shoved her forward and up the ramp. Katara trekked up the ramp but she kept slowing and gazing back. "Come on get moving!" A soldier shouted at her and shoved her into the bowels of the ship. She nervously walked down a hall. The whole ship shuttered aloud and lurched back. Katara stumbled and collided into the a soldier. The soldier pushed her away. All them continued down the hall. It was until after a few stairways and some turns did they ascend to the main deck of the ship.

Katara inhaled the fresh, arctic air.

A Fire Nation Solider slammed his hand into her shoulder and forced her to the cold, metal ground of the main deck.

"Prince Zuko," One of the other soldiers stated. "The Avatar."

Prince Zuko stood with his back to them, the Water Tribe spear in his hand. the jet-black flame of his ponytail swayed in the sea breeze. His eyes burned, staring on the horizon before the ship as they passed towering glaciers on the dark blue sea.

Prince Zuko turned and faced them, motioning for Katara to come forward.

A soldier grabbed Katara by her arm and force her to her feet. Katara walked forward and stood before Prince Zuko, her head wilted.

"Well this will make an excellent gift for my father," Prince Zuko commented. He held the Water Tribe spear out in front of Katara, his hands gliding along its sleek skin. "You," Zuko ordered one of the soldiers. "Take this to my bedchamber."

The soldier bowed and grasped the spear. "Yes, Prince Zuko," the soldier said and marched off back into the ship.

"And you, Avatar, you get the honor of being escorted to the Fire Nation." Prince Zuko eyed Katara up and down. "You are just a little innocent girl. You probably couldn't even kill a spider fly if it tried to kill you. In the end, you're innocence is a downfall... thought you should be aware, but you probably already are." Prince Zuko's gaze drifted away. "Now take her away to the prison hold."

"Yes sir," One of the soldiers said.

In the next moment, Katara was forced up and shoved forward towards the stairs leading back into the bowels of the ship. Down the steps she tripped even though one of guards had a hard grip on her parka. The turquoise sky and Prince Zuko disappeared from sight. All Katara could see now was the angry red glow of light, metal and darkness. "Come on! get moving!" She was shoved forward again. As she walked down the dark metal hall, Katara could feel everything shrinking and closing in on her.

In a flash, Katara's ears perked up.

The faint tinkling of water dripping echoed through the hall.

A flutter of hope buried itself inside Katara.

She glanced up at the steel ceiling, realizing a vast maze of pipes weaved their way above her.

Her eyes hardened with concentration.

There was water.

"Sooo," Katara said aloud, forcing the quiver of fear in her voice away. "When did all of you start working for uh, the Fire Nation?"

Most of the guards and soldiers remained silent.

"Well," perked up one of them. "I uh... uh, started working for the Fire Nation a few years ago. You know the pay is _really _good. Most people don't understand it's a really fun experience."

"Really that's amazing!" Katara chimed in, trying to buy time. The dripping of water was getting closer and closer. She knew the dripping meant a leaking pipe.

"Yes! Uh! Finally someone who understands!" The guard exclaimed. "I mean these idiots just don't realize how lucky we are to work for Prince Zuko." The guard gestured to the other obedient and silent guards escorting Katara. The other guards rolled their eyes at him from under their metallic helmets.

"How long have you been working under his command?" Katara asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. She saw a large puddle of crystalline water up ahead in the corner as it rippled from the drops hitting its surface from the leaking pipe above. The pipe was partially iced and spewing a faint cloud of mist out as water trickled down it.

"I've been working for Prince Zuko since the day the Fire Lord banished him after he burned—"

Katara suddenly tripped over her own feet, crashing into the steel floor of the ship. She smacked into an array of pipes on a wall. Pain ricocheted through her bones. Mist erupted everywhere as water spurted out from above. The guards stood stunned as the mist blinded them.

Katara sprung up and bended the mist, freezing all the guards place.

"Nice to meet you all, by the way!" She hollered as she hopped around them. A giant stream of water snaked behind her as she made her way to the main deck of the ship.

Katara's lungs burned as she traversed the halls of the ship, trying to find the stairway to the main deck. Katara made a turn down a hall and came face-to-face with one of Zuko's guards. "The Avatar!" The guard exclaimed in a muffle voice. His hand slammed down on an alarm button on the wall a few feet away. A roar of siren blared through the ship, vibrating the air. Katara sent a jet stream of water at the guard. It crashed into him and sent him flying down the collided into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Katara dashed passed him and down a hall. She suddenly saw Sokka's spear lying in a room ahead. She ran into the room to grab it. Behind her, the door bolted shut as Katara's finger tips touched the spear. The water she had let go of was now in a giant puddle outside the bedchamber she was locked in. Katara whorled around with spear in hand to defend herself. Prince Zuko stood before her in fighting stance.

"You know, for a little girl, I give you credit for your cleverness, but you're still a little girl,"Prince Zuko smirked. He charged forward to attack. Katara quickly bended the water through the crack under the steel door. She slide the water up and surged it into him.

Prince Zuko was struck against the wall and landed on his sleeping mattress.

Katara jetted the water under the bed and shot it into the ceiling with Prince Zuko.

Katara ripped open the door and ran as the mattress hit the ground with Prince Zuko on it.

She darted through the halls once more, turning around each corner and backtracking her steps. Until finally, She sprinted passed an opening that blinded her with sunlight. Katara skidded to a halt and turned around. "The surface..." she muttered quietly in between breaths. She bolted up the stairs. Katara egressed out into the sunlight and the smell of the icy salt wafted off the sea. She felt free.

"Get her!" A voice shouted. "The Avatar has escaped!"

Suddenly guards began to run towards her.

Katara turned and bolted to the front of the ship. She reached the tip was was about to vault herself off into the ocean...but someone grab her foot. Katara skidded across the deck. She swiftly rose to her fee and blasted a stream of water at the silhouette behind her. Katara heard then shout and skidding across the deck. "Prince Zuko!" An old man's voice hollered desperately. She whorled around to see Prince Zuko skid across the deck and overboard. A slash of guilt rippled through her.

Before Katara could do anything a fireball spiraled passed her, searing the tip of her ear. She turned and whipped a stream of water at the guards, soaking them and freezing them.

But they kept closing in on her closer and closer.

More fireballs bombarded Katara.

Steam exploded into existence as fire and water collided.

Sweat beaded down Katara's face as she desperately blocked their firebending with her waterbending. However the guards melted her ice-and-water advances. They had completely surrounded Katara now. With each flame spewing and rocketing at her, she could feel the angry heat against her skin. Katara's heart pounded. Katara was on the brink of standing down. There were too many of them. it was one versus twenty-eight. She was ready to give up, but she didn't. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. Even though, Katara know she wouldn't make it out alive in the end it. It was better to be dead, than imprisoned and then dead by the hands of the Fire Lord.


	5. Chapter V: Banished

**Chapter V:**

**Banished**

* * *

><p>Back in the village of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara's imbecile of a brother, Sokka, stood on the snowy water's edge of the desecrated village of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka obnoxiously blew air out of his mouth in frustration. He knew there was nothing he could do for his quite precious sister, the Avatar, Katara. She was probably locked away in the Fire Nation's prison-hold on the ship, chained and was like a lamb to slaughter, ready for the Fire Lord to burn her on a cross.<p>

He stared at the tiny rickety boat he was going to hop in and paddle to save Katara. He'd paddle all the way to the Fire Nation if he had to. Only he knew the plan would fail because well,…Sokka knew he'd screw something up in a quite ridiculous way. He always did, no matter what.

He looked back at the village. Echoes of a screaming Ninoska echoed through the cold, silent air. through the demolished snow wall, Sokka could see women running in and out of a tent. He knew Gran Gran was in there, trying to heal people and the fatally wounded, which only consisted of that rotten Ninoska. Sokka then gazed back on the horizon and sea. Building up his courage to leave, but doubting he could even do it.

"Sokka, my grandson, may I talk with you?" An aged, womanly voice asked.

Sokka looked over to see Gran Gran behind him. Gran Gran stood there with her braided silver hair, tan skin carved with wrinkles and furry, blue parka.

His grandmother's ancient, pale blue eyes looked at him sullenly.

Sokka looked ahead. "Sure."

Gran Gran stood next to him. "That little rotten girl Ninoska will be alright. Disfigured for life, but alright. Should teach her a lesson never to speak out of turn in front of the Fire Nation…. Anyways… I wish I could say the same for Katara and that she will be alright, but oh, the spirits would only know of her fate now…" Gran Gran sighed. "Sokka—"

"Listen Gran Gran, I already know what you're going to say!" Sokka hollered and through his hands in the air. "You're going to say..." Sokka's voice became squeaky and raspy, like a cliché grandma. "'How dare you, you boy! You promised your father to protect the village and this is what you call protecting your village? That ain't protecting no village! You know with all your baby screams and non-inherent manliness, and well you sure is one Oddball. Back in my day, we'd not do what you did! And now you want to row off into the sunset on a boat to save your sister and the world? Well, back in my day we'd... we'd...'" Sokka sighed, wilting with defeat. "Oh, I give up."

Gran Gran started to speak again, "Sokka—"

"No Gran Gran! You don't get it! I have to be out there!" Sokka grumpily pointed out to the horizon. "And I'm here, with you. And Katara is out there!" Sokka kept stabbing the air with his finger in that direction. "I don't want to hear about how stupid it is for me to go rescue my sister! And _Blah! Blah! Blah!_ Insert ancient wisdom here!_ Blah! Blah! Blah! _Insert _more _ancient wisdom there!_ Blah! Blah! Blah!_ Conclusion!" Sokka exclaimed.

Gran Gran started to speak once more, "Sokka—"

"_Blah!_" Sokka abruptly shouted. "_Blah! Blah! Blah!" _He awkwardly gazed at Gran Gran. Her face was stern and blank. Sokka giggled uncomfortably. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry... Gran Gran..."

"Sokka." Gran Gran deadpanned, annoyed. "What I was going to say is that you should go after your sister." She walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "The day my daughter, Kya, your mother, brought Katara into the world was the day your destiny became intertwined with Katara's. You grew up knowing she wasn't the Avatar to protect you. Until, however, the day she began to bend water. That was the day we as a tribe swore to keep the truth and knowledge from her. Your mother died protecting her, as so many other's before her have."

"For a hundred years the Fire Nation has ravaged the Souther Water Tribe. The Souther Raiders—as we call them— would come, round them up, the waterbenders, and sail away to the concentration camps. There, the waterbenders were forced to do labor in hot, dry air, tortured and encaged. Suffering in misery until they dropped dead. Those were the ones who went willingly. Others... the waterbenders who fought back, they were captured, tortured and burned alive on a cross before the whole tribe to send a message to us…. If we didn't obey... the next one to be burned on the cross would be you…. All this happened because of the Fire Lord wanting the Avatar. Many of our people lost their lives... many grew cold... many grew to hate the avatar for the pain and loss we've had... For a hundred years of the Avatar missing, that happened so often. The only reason there's a Southern Water Tribe even left is due to some of us not being watebenders... In the Fire Nation's eyes, we are the scum o the earth. The disease that must be eradicated so they can bring perfection to the world….

"The world has been out of balance for far, far too long, my grandson. The world needs Katara more than ever now. She is the Avatar. And she is the only one who can restore peace and balance to the world again." Gran Gran glanced at Sokka. A glimmer of hope rippled in her ancient, wise eyes. "That is why you should go after her."

Sokka looked at Gran Gran. A crooked smile streaked across his face. "Really Gran Gran?"

"Really." Gran Gran smiled. Her smiled faded as she looked at the decrepit boat wobbling against the tiny waves to stay afloat. "Though, you might not want to go after her in that."

Sokka's mouth dropped, his eyes bugled. "How am I suppose to save Katara then?"

"With Khan." Gran Gran said.

Gran Gran whistled. The high-pitched ring rippled into the far-off snowy lands.

Suddenly, a piercing neigh echoed through the air in reply.

In the distance, a white silhouette appeared atop a steep snow-covered hill. As it galloped closer to them, Sokka could see that it was a silver caribou horse. Instantly he knew the caribou horse was Katara's. It was the only caribou horse in all of the South Pole.

The caribou horse, Khan, charged towards them and then skidded to a halt before them. Plumes of glittering snow blasted up from Khan's hooves and crashed down all over Sokka.

Khan stood before them regally; his neck curved, ears pricked up, eyes bright and tail flying high. He nickered with rejoice at Sokka and Gran Gran. Khan dance lightly on his glassy hooves, revved up with wildness.

Sokka smeared off a thick layer of snow from his face. "Good to see you too… Khan." Sokka deadpanned. He glowered at Gran Gran. She just shrugged at him, not wanting understanding the rivalry he and Khan had.

"He's a good caribou horse, this Khan," Gran Gran said. "Back in the good old days, during the time of peace. The Souther Water Tribe would travel on the backs of the great caribou horse. They as light-footed as they are sure-footed, able to cross vast amounts of distance through the rugged icy terrain, and are stalwart and strong." Gran gazed up at Khan, admiring him, however he eyes faded into sadness. "But now he's the only one left of his kind..."

"Yeah, don't forget cocky and devious," Sokka muttered under his breath, unaware of Gran Gran. Khan brayed and flicked his tail, sending a stripe of snow from the ground into Sokka's face. Sokka growled and smeared off the snow. "And I forgot… you can waterbed too…. Just. Like. Katara…." Sokka glared at Khan. Khan just cocked his head to the side, his dark sapphire eyes shining with innocence as he nickering aloud with what Sokka perceived as laughter.

Sokka got in Khan's face. "You're lucky I don't have my spear with me! I'd turn you into a meat-wich! _And then_ not eat you! You rotten piece of caribou horse flesh! You!"

Gran Gran shook her head. "Sokka."

"What? do you not see he was laughing at me?" Sokka hysterically replied.

"Sokka… he's a caribou horse. _A caribou horse…._" Gran Gran sighed at her grandson's ridiculous nature.

"And…? And he was laughing at me!" Sokka pleaded. "Why is it that i'm surrounded by people who don't believe me, conniving animals, mutants who can do water magic and—"

"And you should get going," Gran Gran reminded him.

"…Right… that too." Sokka realized.

Gran Gran smiled. She picked up a suck off the ground behind her an handed it to Sokka. "Here, you'll be needing this." She placed the sleeping bag in Sokka's hands. "And this too." Gran picked up a dark blue-and-tan saddle and bridle and a light blue blanket. The old lady laid the blanket on Khan's back and then swung the sadly up with all her might and slid it onto of the blanket. Khan snorted acceptance. Gran Gran smiled and padded his snout. "What a good boy you are," She crooned. Obediently, Khan allowed her to slip the bit into his mouth, over his long face, around his grand antlers, ears and mane. Gran Gran then strapped it nice and tight to his face.

"Sokka, I packed you everything you will need. It's in the saddle bags. Now you must get going, before darkness falls. The sun is still on your side, but it will soon set. Ride swiftly over the oceans. He can navigate you to wherever Katara is since they are bonded." Gran placed her hands on Sokka's shoulders. Her eyes rippled with tears of joy. "I'm so proud of you... you are so brave."

"Thanks Gran Gran," Sokka remarked. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her in a bear hug. "I promise to bring Katara back... alive."

"You're father would be so proud of you..."

"I know," Sokka hugged Gran Gran tighter, "I know." Sokka took a step back and slid the weapon from the back of his blue fur parka and into one of the loops on Khan's saddle. Sokka slid his boot into the stirrup and haul himself in the saddle. Khan's head bucked up from the sudden weight mounted on his back. Sokka pulled the reins, taut.

"Sokka, one more thing..." Gran Gran said. She scurried up beside Khan and Sokka. Her worn, periwinkle mittens curled around one of the reins, urgently holding Khan in place. "When you rescue Katara… do not bring here, to the village. Keep heading north until you reach the Northern Water Tribe. There she will be safe for now, at least. There she can master water bending."

"Wait…" Sokka replied, utterly flummoxed. "But Katara is the last waterbender. How could she master waterbending if she's the last one?"

Gran Gran looked away. "Because she's not truly the last waterbender. There is fable man who resides in the Northern Water Tribe. He is much older by now, and is the last Northern waterbender. I only knew of him, well knew of a rumor of him when i was little girl. He could be dead or worse, it could all be false and Katara is truly the last waterbender. But it doesn't matter Sokka… when you rescue her. Don't come back."

Sokka shook his head. "But Katara will never get to see you, or the tribe or—"

"It's for the best Sokka. From this moment on… I banish you and Katara from the Southern Water Tribe." Pain rippled in Gran Gran's eyes. Her gazed hardened holding it all back.

"Goddbye, Gran Gran." SOkka looked at her and then the horizon. Disbelief writhed under his skin.

"Goodbye Sokka…. Now go." Gran Gran turned and stepped back.

Sokka muttered under his breathe, "alright then." Sokka pulled the reins tighter and Khan ripped his head up, chomping at the bit. "Giddyup, Khan!" Sokka hollered and kicked Khan in the tender spot in between his ribs. Khan reared and bucked, throwing Sokka off into the snow. "Really?!" Sokka yelled. "We're off to save Katara after being banished by Gran Gran, and you decide to throw me off?"

Khan just looked at him, smiled and snorted. He then just grazed through the snow, sniffing.

"Oh you…." Sokka growled. He scurried back to Khan and mounted him again. Sokka began to shout random things. "Up! Elevate! Run! Yip-yip!" Sokka pulled at his ponytail, exasperated. "Urrr! What was it Katara used to say to you….uhhh… Ay-ya?"

Suddenly, Khan's eyes dilated. His ears alert. His breathes short. Khan reared and vaulted into the air. Sokka screamed like a little girl. Khan plummeted down straight for the ocean. Right as his hooves were about to break through the surface of the bitter-cold water, it froze into a glassy sheet of ice. Khan galloped across the water, leaving an ice-path behind him.

In the distance, Gran Gran watched with great sadness. She watched as her banished grandson disappeared off into the blue horizon. Deep in her heart, did she know… Sokka and Katara would never see the Southern Water Tribe ever again.


End file.
